Sunday Dinner
by imjustwriting
Summary: She runs a finger over his cheek. "I could get used to this every morning." His cheeks turn pink at her words and he kisses her forehead. "Pretty sure I already have."


I'm not too sure where this came from, but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have any affiliation with Chicago PD, its characters, writers, cast or crew.

* * *

She is not sure what wakes her up – the blinding sunlight streaming through her windows or the fingers brushing against her shoulder. When Erin finally blinks open her eyes she is met with Jay's sleepy ones along with his smile.

"Good morning," he whispers with a hoarse voice.

She cuddles further into his side, draping her left arm over his stomach while her other rests under her pillow. She throws a leg over his and moans out a sigh of contentment.

"Morning, Halstead."

He leans down to drop a kiss into her hair and tightens the hold he has on her in his arms. Erin lifts the hand resting on his stomach to move to his chest, drawing nonsense patterns on his skin. She looks up at him with shining eyes and a stupid smile and he grins back at her just the same. He leans down then, wanting to kiss her properly, and she is quick to throw her hand over his mouth before he can reach her.

"I can't promise you that I don't have morning breath," she warns.

He rolls his eyes before he pulls her hand from his face and moves it back to his chest.

"Shut up," he tells her before capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She moans into his mouth while kissing him back and moves her resting hand to the back of his neck to bring him closer.

When they pull away moments later Jay has her face held in one hand and she is smiling once again at him.

She runs a finger over his cheek. "I could get used to this every morning."

His cheeks turn pink at her words and he kisses her forehead. "Pretty sure I already have."

A happy sigh escapes her lips as she drops her head to rest in the space between his chest and shoulder. Jay's fingers curl back around her arm and Erin's hand returns to his naked chest.

"Ya know something?" Her fingers move in lazy circles.

"What's that?" He wonders.

"I was serious last night about telling Hank. I'm not trying to keep us a secret. I just like what we've got going and I don't want anything to ruin it."

He keeps his eyes on hers and squeezes her against him. "Nothing will ruin this. I finally have you and I'm not giving you up."

Erin bares a shy smile and turns her head to drop her lips to his skin. She kisses his chest several times and then her eyes catch the scar which rests just above his collarbone between his throat and shoulder.

"Does that ever hurt?" She asks him. She runs the tip of her pointer finger along the surrounding area of marred skin, slowly. Carefully.

He shakes his head at her. "Not really. I usually forget it's even there."

Erin grazes over the blemish of white skin with her finger and she watches the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She pulls her hand away and returns it to his chest.

"Don't be sorry," he tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"What's it like?" She asks him.

"Hmmm?"

"Getting shot."

He lets out a sigh, swallows, and his gaze drops to stare at her hand on his chest.

Erin sees his discomfort and lifts her hand to his cheek. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked."

He brings his eyes up to hers and shakes his head. "You have every right to ask."

He holds her hand against his face and turns slightly to kiss her open palm. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "It's just kind of scary ya know?"

She nods, but stays silent. She knows he needs a moment to gather his thoughts and get his words right. He's been in the army and on multiple tours and he's told her before of the trauma he's faced. She knows what it has done to him, and when he finally opens his mouth to speak Erin hangs onto every word to listen intently.

"It hurt at first for a few seconds. Kind of like burning your hand on a hot stove. At first I didn't realize what was happening though, ya know? I just kept moving and doing what I had to do to protect me and Gabby. It was either us or them. The adrenaline kicked in and then the pain went away and I kind of didn't feel anything at all. When it was over, the pain came back and I realized what had happened."

Erin breathes in, running a finger over his stubble. "And that's how you got your spot in Intelligence."

He nods, offers a small smile. "Not the greatest way to get promoted."

Erin lets out a laugh, "No, I guess not. But just think, if it weren't for that we wouldn't have met."

"That's a good point," he tells her before he leans down to kiss her on the lips again.

She kisses him back and when they pull away she looks him in the eyes. Her voice is soft-spoken and her hand drops back down to his chest. "I hope you never have to experience that again."

He moves his hands to cradle her face as she did for him moments ago. His eyes are the ocean and they stare at her. An intense gaze of blue and green and grey. "I hope you never do at all."

Erin shakes her head and smiles, "It's a good thing I have back up then, huh?"

He chuckles at her words. "You'll always have back up."

She nods at him with another shy smile and drops her chin to his chest. She runs her fingers over his skin; her short nails leaving faint trail marks behind.

"So…"

She smirks. "So…"

"You sure about telling Hank?"

"If it's what you wanna do then we'll do it."

"I just think it's a better alternative to sneaking around. If we do that and he finds out, it'll only piss him off more than us coming clean up front. I wanna do this right. I don't wanna lie to him, even if it is by omission."

Erin nods in agreement, "I know."

"And when do we do this exactly?"

Erin stays silent for a moment, thinking of the possibilities and then it hits her.

"You come with me to Sunday dinner."

"His house? You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's Voight's house. He's probably got a shot gun stashed beneath the dining room table."

"Relax. It's just a .44 Revolver."

Jay's eyes widen. "What?"

"Jay, I'm kidding."

"I don't believe you. It's Voight. He's got something hidden in that house. And that something can kill me. God. This only gives me three days left to live. It's been fun, Erin."

Erin rolls her eyes at his attempt to make a joke and slaps the back of her hand down on his chest. "Shut up. I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

"Ya know, I'm gonna hold you to that, Lindsay. Can I bring my gun?"

"Sure, but you don't have to worry. I'm good at keeping my word," she tells him with a wink.

He raises his eyebrows and then grabs her arms to pull her on top of him. "I think you're good at a lot of things."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

She sits over him, straddling his stomach now and her hands rest on either side of his shoulders.

"You are," Jay confirms.

Erin leans forward, her face inches above his.

"Well, I aim to please in all that I do, detective."

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, then, please. Show me what you can do."

He smirks at her, playful glare in his eyes and she smiles down at him before kissing him hard on his mouth. She tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth and when she pulls away for a moment, words tumble from her lips in a whisper.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It could take hours."

He moves his hands to her waist, gripping tight. "Show me what you got."

**XXX**

When Sunday rolls around Jay Halstead is a nervous wreck. He's been awake since before the sun came up. He's cleaned his apartment, done the laundry, worked out and showered twice and he still can't shake the nerves he's feeling. Erin told him dinner was at six o'clock sharp and that she would be at Hank's house before he got there. That he didn't need to worry one bit, but there he was, still freaking out. It was almost 5:30 and he was about to leave his apartment. Voight would kill him for sure.

Some ways across town Erin Lindsay is setting the table in Hank Voight's dining room.

When Hank enters the room with a couple beers he raises an eyebrow at the extra place set at his table.

"I thought it was just us, kid. Who's that for?"

Erin takes the open bottle of beer he hands her and shrugs. "I invited someone. Someone I really want you to meet."

He raises an eyebrow. "You seeing someone?"

She nods. "Yeah, for a few weeks now."

"Anyone I know?"

Erin rolls her eyes at him. "He'll be here soon. Just relax."

"Hey, I'm relaxed. Just would have been nice to know you were dating someone. I would have cleaned out the barrel of my shot gun."

She smirks, knowing he's teasing. "Promise me you'll be nice."

"I'm always nice."

She snorts. "I'm serious. I like this guy and he makes me happy. Please don't do anything to ruin this for me."

Hank stares at her for a moment, his eyes studying her. "You must really care about the guy if you're begging me to put down the over-protective father shield."

She nods at him. "I do."

"I make no promises, but I'll try."

Erin breathes a sigh of relief. "That's all I ask."

Just then the doorbell sounds through the house. Erin walks to the front door and Hank follows close behind.

Erin turns around before she opens the door and raises her eyebrows at the man behind her, pointing a finger at him.

"Remember, be nice."

Hank waves her off. "Open the damn door."

He sees her take a nervous breath and then becomes nervous himself. Who the hell is this guy?

Erin opens the door and Hank doesn't miss the smile that takes over her face when she greets the guest with a warm hello.

"Come in," she tells them. Erin pulls the door open further and when Hank Voight sees Jay Halstead walking through the entry way he's sure he almost has a heart attack. His eyes dart between the girl he's raised as his own and the guy he remembers telling Erin was off limits to. Hank lifts his arms, crossing them over his chest.

"This some kinda joke?"

Erin answers his question by grabbing Jay's hand with hers, linking their fingers together.

"You said you'd try," Erin reminds the older man in front of her.

Jay stays silent next to her, too afraid to speak until spoken to.

"That was before I knew who you were bringing home. We've talked about this," Hank tells her before turning to Jay, "And you. I told you she was off limits. To keep it in your pants and you both completely disregard the rules and what I say. You know how I feel about this."

Erin winces at Hank's voice rising, but she stands her ground and squeezes Jay's hand.

"We didn't break your stupid rules. We didn't happen until after I joined the task force. We weren't working together when it happened. You aren't allowed to be pissed about this when it honestly doesn't even concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" Hank asks with his eyes on Erin. "You're like a daughter to me. How the hell does this not concern me, Erin?"

"Because Jay makes me happy. Isn't that all you and Camille ever wanted for Justin and me? To be happy? To find someone that makes us as happy as you and her made one another?"

"Don't drag her into this."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

Jay remains silent, but squeezes Erin's hand reminding her she's not alone.

"Erin-"

"No, Hank. You can have an opinion about this all you want, but it's not going to change things. Okay, Jay and I like each other and we have for a while and when the opportunity came we acted on it. Besides, it was his idea to be up front about us with you. He didn't wanna lie to you. I wanted to sneak around, so you should be thanking him for being such an upstanding guy."

"You were gonna sneak around behind my back?"

Erin shrugs her shoulders. "If that's what it took to be with him, yeah. We're doing this, him and me. It's not your decision. It has nothing to do with you."

Erin and Hank stare at one another, neither backing down. What seems like hours goes by in only minutes and Hank lets out a deep sigh.

He looks between his two detectives, then looks down and rubs the back of his neck. He shakes his head and releases another breath.

When he looks back up at the couple in front of him, he locks eyes with Erin.

"If he makes you happy then that's all I want for you. But this changes nothing in my unit, ya both hear me? Don't let it distract either of you on the job."

Erin smiles and Jay breathes out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She lets go of Jay's hand and steps forward to wrap her arms around the older man before her. He hugs her back and smiles when she whispers, "Thank you" into his ear.

"Don't make me regret this," he tells her when they pull away. Then he looks at Jay, "Ya hear?"

Jay nods, "Yes sir. Thank you."

Hank nods at the younger man and then points to the kitchen behind him. "Alright, I need a beer. Let's go and eat."

He turns around and walks down the hallway, leaving Erin and Jay by the front door.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Erin asks him with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? I almost pissed myself. Your dad is scary."

Erin laughs and then leans up to kiss him on the mouth, but Jay pulls back suddenly.

"Should we be doing this in his house?" His voice quiet.

Erin rolls her eyes, "Shut up and kiss me, Halstead."

Jay laughs. "Yes, m'am."

He leans down and kisses her, lifting a hand to cup her face as he does so. She smiles into his mouth and they pull away when they hear the sound of a throat clearing. They both turn to see Hank standing at the end of the hall.

"You two gonna come eat, or what?"

Erin blushes pink, as Jay's ears turn bright red. She grabs his hand in hers and leads him down the hallway towards the kitchen, both with a smile on their face.


End file.
